Various types of occupancy structures may use roofing constructions to shield or otherwise protect the occupancy structure from factors such as weather, sunlight, and other environmental forces. For example, a recreational vehicle (RV) may be exposed to extreme environmental forces.
As part of a roofing construction, roofing membranes may be used. Roofing membranes may have various performance characteristics such as sheet extrudability, flexibility, colorability, embossing and stretchability, and more. Roofing membranes may have apertures and/or edges at structural features such as, for example, vents, air conditioning units, and skylights. In some situations, roof caulk sealants may be applied around roof membranes at the apertures and/or edges to promote sealing and/or waterproofing of components of roofing constructions. Certain materials used as roofing membranes may not stand up well to extreme environmental forces because the materials may chalk, lose color, shrink, or may not lay flat. Further, in some situations, roofing membranes may exhibit swelling when contacting roof caulk sealant. More specifically, solvent from caulk sealants may migrate to adjacent roofing membranes and cause membranes to deform and/or swell.